


May the Best Cat Win

by naega_star



Series: xiuhan week 2017 [1]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: Sometimes the silliest things are the best reminders to reach out.





	May the Best Cat Win

**Author's Note:**

> For xiuhanweek2017 Day 1 - Cat (and also kind of for Day 2 - Phone calls)

“Oh my god...Minseok hyung come here, you gotta see this,” Baekhyun says, beckoning Minseok over with a wave of his arm as he laughs at whatever’s on his laptop screen. The last time it had been a bunch of video clips of Jongdae screaming which had actually been pretty fucking hilarious, so Minseok weighs it worth the effort to detour into Baekhyun’s room and see what’s up.

“What is it this time?” he asks, making Baekhyun scooch over so he can sit on his bed and peer at the screen. 

Baekhyun brings the laptop closer, balancing it on one of each of their thighs. “So there’s this online vote for cutest idol pets, and right now the voting is up for cats - tournament style.”

Minseok perks up then, looking closer at all the picture of kitties, some of them alone, others posed with their famous owners. “Is Tan on there?”

“That’s...that’s just it,” Baekhyun says, barely getting his words out as he starts giggling again. “Tan is on there...and look who your little kitten is up against,” he finishes, zooming in on the relevant part of the bracket. There, next to the picture of Tan that got out on his friend’s social media, is Lu Han and a cute orange tabby cat. 

“...oh” is Minseok’s only reply, still staring at the photo of Lu Han and his cat. Minseok wonders idly why Lu Han never sent him this picture, opting instead for rushed selfies and pictures of the places he visits with Running Man China. This is different, Lu Han holding his kitty up posed, looking soft and casual in his t-shirt and shorts. 

It takes a moment for Minseok to shake himself out of his trance, ignoring Baekhyun’s knowing looks to instead focus on what’s written as Lu Han’s cat’s name. “Does this just say ‘small yellow cat’???”

Baekhyun angles his laptop back towards him, laughing when he looks at the name. “Guess hyung still hasn’t named him, amazing.” He keeps scrolling down the page, and Minseok takes it as a sign to make his way off the bed and head to his room.” 

“How’d you even find that competition anyway?” Minseok asks, stopping in the doorway. 

Baekhyun looks a bit sheepish then, tugging on an ear as though it’ll serve as some sort of escape method. “Heechul hyung asked me to vote for Heebum,” he admits.

With a single, “whipped,” Minseok heads back to his room, grabbing his phone after he flops onto his bed. He shoots off a quick text of “give your cat a name already Han. also how come I never get cat photos?” before turning on his side, laughing a bit at the imagined panic fans of the two of them must be under as they choose who to vote for. 

A small ‘chime’ breaks Minseok out of his thoughts as he pulls his phone closer, clicks the new message notification. The first message is a photo, Lu Han pouting with the tabby nestled under his chin, the cat staring at the camera suspiciously. Minseok hits the little save icon before scrolling down to read the text Lu Han sent, laughing when he sees “there’s nothing wrong with small yellow cat.” 

Minseok rolls over, lying on his stomach as he texts Lu Han back, glad they’re both free at the same time for once. It’s just a dumb back and forth about how they’re both cat dads now, Lu Han whining that Minseok has to stock up on photos with Tan to send. It’s enough though, to leave Minseok feeling warm and happy, even hours later when Lu Han had to run to a schedule and Minseok’s practicing Japanese pronunciation with Jongdae and Baekhyun.

***

Two weeks later Minseok opens his phone to a text from Lu Han that reads “it’s always the pups that win” complete with a picture of his tabby looking appropriately judgmental. The voting for the contest had commenced, small yellow cat beating out Tan before swiftly losing in the next round. Eventually Heebum had won the idol cats division, but in the end it was Vivi who won the overall title of Cutest Idol Pet.

Minseok sneaks off, hits ‘call’ instead of text, and feels warm all over again as he recounts how Sehun has been quietly proud of Vivi’s achievement, and how Baekhyun is _this_ close to blocking Heechul’s number until he calms down. Although they’re miles apart, Lu Han’s loud, unfiltered laugh through the speaker makes Minseok smile the same as if they were in one room.


End file.
